


Not Gonna Run This Time

by Joyful



Series: Not Gonna Run [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kurt_blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt breaks up with Blaine, Blaine is determined to win him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Run This Time

**Author's Note:**

> For yo_mawari prompt— _Blaine writes Kurt a song and serenades him (either established relationship or not), preferably [Not Alone] but it doesn't really matter. :) This went in a completely different direction than I intended. It's not the best story ever, but I hope you all like it.  
>  Written very quickly and unbetaed.  
> Important: This series started before we knew anything about Blaine, so I had to make up everything about him, including his last name, which in this series is Ferguson. Also, this is completely AU after "Never Been Kissed."_

Truthfully, Mercedes really did feel guilty about it. Kurt had explicitly asked her not to tell the other glee club members about Blaine. Especially after the crap that had gone down with Jesse and Rachel last year. Mercedes had met Blaine, and she didn't think he was a super-creep like Jesse had been, so she understood why Kurt wanted to keep his new almost-boyfriend a secret. And she did a really good job at it for a while. But when Kurt texts her that he and Blaine have just made it official, she can't help but tell Tina. Which of course meant that by the next morning, the entire glee club knew.

It's almost a perfect repeat of the previous year's “intervention” with Rachel, as most of New Directions tries to convince Kurt to break up with Blaine. Puck tells him that it's stupid to be in a steady relationship anyway. Santana tells him that he probably doesn't even like Blaine, he's just drawn to him because he's the first gay guy he's ever met. Brittany tells him that it's not as much fun to kiss someone who's shorter than you. Finn says that if Kurt breaks up with Blaine, then he and Puck won't have to go and beat the kids brains out later on when he breaks Kurt's heart, and it would save them all a lot of trouble. Artie points out that Kurt has a tendency to romanticize things, and it's likely this Blaine kid doesn't like him as much as Kurt thinks. Not that Kurt's not cool, Artie's quick to add, but that those prep school guys treat public school kids like playthings. Quinn's quick to add that when Blaine gets what he really wants from Kurt he'll probably just disappear. How much does Kurt really know about him anyway? Sam just keeps to himself and doesn't say a word. Surprisingly, it's Rachel who convinces Kurt to listen to them.

“Kurt,” Rachel said. “As difficult as it is for me to admit this, I truly regret not listening to you guys last year when you told me to ditch Jesse. I thought I knew better than all of you, and I was wrong, and for it I got my heart broken. Maybe if you break it off now you'll be spared the horror of looking at me after Sectionals and telling me I was right.”

“Fine,” Kurt said, determined not to let his voice waver or crack. “I'll break it off.” He stood up and stormed out of the choir room.

“Well, I'm glad that's taken care of,” Rachel said. “Sectionals are in less than a week and we need to be our best. The last thing Kurt needs is to be distracted by the enemy.”

“You guys were out of line,” Sam finally speaks up, as he stands.

“What?” Rachel asked, surprised.

“Hey, bro, what's your problem?” Finn asked. “We did Kurt a favor. He gets all romantic and doesn't see things the way they really are. This guy was probably only pretending to like him to either get in his pants, or get our set list.”

“No, Blaine's not like that. He's a really nice guy, and when I went to Dalton he was a good friend to me. Hell, he's still my friend. He was the only person at Dalton willing to camp out with me to see Avatar at midnight. And he would never steal our setlist.”

“How do you know?” Santana asked.

“Because Dalton Academy has a really strict honor code. If anyone tried to do something as dishonest as spy on a rival team, or steal set lists or plays, not only would the club be disbanded but the people involved would be expelled.”

“You're kidding,” Mike said, “Really?”

“Really. It happened while I was there. The star forward on the soccer team stole a rival team's plays, and he was expelled. Not only that, but the soccer team was forced to forfeit for the rest of the season. I wanted to stay out of the whole thing, because you're my friends, kind of, but Blaine's my friend too, and so is Kurt. You guys suck.” Sam followed Kurt's lead and stormed out of the choir room, not even turning when Quinn called his name.

*****

 _I said it's over. I don't want to explain. Stop calling me_

Blaine was confused. He read the text again. He couldn't understand why Kurt had broken up with him the say after they'd agreed to date. He decided to give it one more try.

 _Please Kurt, will you tell me what I did wrong? I really care about you._ He texted Kurt.

 _Just leave me alone. I'm a pathetic, sissy, drama queen who doesn't deserve you. I'm destined to be alone, forever, so just leave me the hell alone!_

“I don't get it!” Blaine said, throwing his phone onto his pillow, hard. He was angry and and sad and frustrated and didn't know what to do. This whole thing was fucked up.

“Blaine, what's wrong?” Wes asked.

“Kurt broke up with me. He won't even tell me why,” Blaine said, sitting down hard on the edge of his bed. “He just said that we're not meant to be together.” Blaine's voice caught in his throat. He did not want to cry over this boy. The wonderful, amazing, beautiful, passionate boy. It was too late, and a couple tears escaped before he was able to wipe them away.

“He won't return your calls?” Wes asked, fully entering Blaine's room. He turned back to face David. “Hey, call Sam, see if he knows what's going on with Kurt.”

“No,” Blaine said. “And I don't know what I did. I mean, we took it slow. We hung out regularly for almost a month before I even told him I liked him as more than a friend. And I really don't get it, because _he_ asked _me_ out. Why would he break up with me the next day?”

“I don't know,” Wes said, sitting on Blaine's bed next to his friend. He rubbed Blaine's back in a comforting motion. Wes watched as Blaine started doing that thing with his hands where he mimed guitar chords with his right hand and tapped out beats on his thigh with his left. “But you look like you're already writing a song about it.”

“He said he was alone. That he was meant to be alone. That's not right. I don't want him to feel that way.”

“So tell him,” Wes said. He walked to the other side of the small dorm room and grabbed Blaine's guitar and writing notebook and brought them over to his friends. “Write him a song. Write a bunch of songs. Writing songs always makes you feel better.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, softly. Wes' eyes narrowed when he heard how small Blaine's voice was. Issues or not, Wes had an overpowering urge to punch the crap out of this Kurt kid. Nobody was allowed to make his friend feel so small and broken.

“So I found out what happened,” David said as he reentered the room, noticing Blaine already writing down chords and lyrics.

“What?” Blaine asked, curious.

“His glee club forced him to break up with you. Sam says they all teamed and convinced Kurt that you didn't actually like him. They convinced him that you were using him so that we could win Sectionals, and that he was just imagining how much you like him, because he's some pathetic, obsessive person or something. They reminded him that last year the lead vocalist from Vocal Adrenaline wooed their female lead vocalist and then broke her heart right before regionals. Same says they keep calling you 'The Enemy',” David explained.

“That's what's going on?” Blaine asked, surprised. “They think I'm trying to sabotage their glee club?”

“Yeah,” David said.

“Well, that's an easy enough fix. Could you guys tell Mr. Thompson that I'm going sit out Sectionals?”

“Are you sure?” Wes asked. “You love the Warblers.”

“Yeah, but I think I might like Kurt more. Besides, I've got choir, select choir, orchestra, jazz band, bell choir, barbershop, and drama club. It's not like I'm going to miss one musical opportunity. And I only sing lead on “Teenage Dream,” which we're not doing for Sectionals anyway. You guys can make it without me, right?”

“Yeah,” David said, “It shouldn't be too hard to redistribute your parts. Mr. Thompson wants to feature the seniors anyway. You'll get another shot at Sectionals next year.”

“So, what are you going to do?” Wes asked. Blaine had that 'seriously motivated' look on his face.

“I'm going to finish this song. Then I'm going to talk to Sam. And then I'm going to get Kurt back.”

“Good,” Wes said, ad he and David left Blaine alone to work.

*****

“I think we should do 'True Colors',” Tina suggested. “For the ballad.”

New Directions was gathered at Mr. Schue's house for pizza, and to choose their set list for sectionals. Kurt was on the sofa between Tina and Mercedes, and Sam was sitting in a chair by himself, texting. Honestly, he was only paying half attention to the whole thing. He got a text, and stood up.

“I'll be right back,” Sam said. He left Mr. Schue's living room and went to the front door. Blaine was there—not in his Dalton uniform, but in jeans and a sweater—with his guitar flung over his back. “Glad you made it,” Sam whispered, exchanging an awkward hand gesture involving making the Vulcan hand sign slapping five. He led Blaine into the living room, where Rachel instantly jumped to her feet.

“Spy!” she shouted.

“Chill,” Sam said, “He's not here to spy on us.”

“I'm not even in the Warblers anymore,” Blaine said.

“What?” Mercedes asked, shocked. She looked over to her best friend, who was staring straight down at his lap.

“I quit Glee club,” Blaine said. “Look, Sam explained that you all were convinced I was trying to sabotage your glee club by tricking Kurt into liking me or something, which, by the way is ridiculous. But if it matters that much to Kurt, or to Kurt's friends, I don't need to be a glee club.”

“You expect us to believe that you'd quit glee club for a boy?” Rachel asked. “For _Kurt_?”

“Uh, yeah,” Blaine said as if it were obvious. “It's just glee club. I've got choir, select choir, orchestra, jazz band, bell choir, barbershop, and drama club,” he listed, ticking them off on his fingers. “Why would I let one musical thing stop me from dating the coolest guy I've ever met? If I have to choose between glee and Kurt, I pick Kurt.”

“But he's...Kurt,” Santana said, like it was the most insane thing she'd ever heard.

“Exactly,” Blaine said, getting a sort of dreamy look on his face. “He's cool and sophisticated and passionate and intense, and I'm just a big nerd. I mean, I'm geekier than Sam.”

“Shhh,” Sam said, insistently.

“What?” Blaine asked “It's true. I mean, it's true you speak N'avi and Sindarin, but you never would have dressed up as Draco Malfoy for the HBP premiere if I hadn't have talked you into it.”

“Shut up,” Sam hissed.

Suddenly Blaine realized the the focus had shifted from him to Sam. Oops, apparently he'd just 'outed' Sam.

“Oh, sorry. I mean, Sam is incredibly cool and only did nerdy things because he pitied me,” Blaine tried to cover. Then he looked at Kurt.

“Please, Kurt, look at me.”

Kurt looked up, stone-faced. Blaine couldn't tell if his attempt at winning Kurt back was working. His parents had always taught him that the best way to accomplish your goals was to be open, honest and direct. So he started talking again.

“Kurt, I think you're supermegafoxyawesomehot. But more than that, I think you're sweet, and loving and passionate and intense, and so, so, brave. I know you think that you're destined to be alone and unloved, but you're wrong. Yesterday, after you broke up with me, I wrote this song. Please just listen.” Blaine pleaded. He didn't care if all of Kurt's friends heard him. He could be brave too. He wasn't going to run this time.

 _“I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

 _I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

 _Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

 _Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

 _Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

 _Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through”_

Blaine sang the whole song, staring in Kurt's eyes. While he sang, he saw Kurt's eyes fill with tears. When he finished his song, he set his guitar on the coffee table. He knelt at Kurt's feet.

“Please take me back, Kurt. I know we've only known each other for a month, but I am seriously falling in love with you, and I'm not going to let any of your friends get in my way.”

Kurt was blushing.

“How the hell can I say no after that?” Kurt asked, leaning over and pressing his lips to Blaine. Tina, Mercedes and Brittany clapped and cheered.

“How come you've never written me a song like that?” Quinn asked Sam, narrowing her eyes at him.

*End*


End file.
